I May Hate that I Love You
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: She was everything he said he never wanted. But her, well, he wanted her.


**A/N- Wanted to write a Christian one shot, and Kait was the unlucky soul who agreed to let me use her as the OC. Oh, and if I spelled your name wrong, tell me! I thought I remembered how I seen it spelled, but I'm not 100 percent positive. **

* * *

Jay couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Ever since that girl made her presence known to him, he hadn't been the same. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He could describe it as hate, at least a part of it. He hated her. There was no question about it.

But hate wasn't strong enough.

Nothing was.

Ever since split with his wife more than a year ago, he promised himself no more women. At least, no more commitments. Up until now he was doing fine with that, until she had to come along and ruin it.

The horrible part?

She didn't even know what she was doing.

Take now for example.

"Jay, let me buy you a drink, this rounds on me." He glanced at her, wanting to make a rude comment, but unable to.

"Thanks, but I'm good, Kait." He looked away before he could see her face fall.

Kaitlyn had no idea what she ever did to the man. She had only met him this past February when he returned to ECW. Of course she knew who he was, she had followed E&C for years. They were her favorite tag team. It was a little over a year ago that she got hired to be John Morrison's personal assistant, and she fit in immediately. Smoking a few joints with the boys after shows, going out for drinks, and laughing at dirty jokes was her specialty. She was welcomed with open arms.

Until Jay came along.

"Come on, one drink." She smiled at him and he gave in. See?

He hated it.

How can you hate/adore/despise/love one person all at the same time?

He hated her for making him feel again. Adored her for her good hearted personality. Despised her for making him go against his promise to himself. And loved her for all of it.

Kaitlyn ordered everyone their drinks, then took her seat back at the table, next to Morrison. She grew uncomfortable when Jay kept star..glaring at her. What the hell did she do? The more it happened, the more pissed off she became. He needed to get the stick out of his ass. And quick. Before she knew it, she was alone at the table with him. John and Melina had escaped to the dance floor, and Dolph was off strutting his stuff around somewhere.

"You know, if you take a picture, it will last longer." Oh yeah, did he forget to mention he loved her attitude problem? Sweet and innocent one minute, psychotic bitch the next.

"You think a lot of yourself, don't you? I'm not staring at you." He retorted.

"What the fuck is your problem? I'm always nice to you! Always!"

"Well just stop. I don't want you to be nice to me! I don't want you talking to me. I don't want you around me." He finally snapped. It could have been a mixture of everything he was feeling and trying so hard to fight off, but he suddenly felt bad.

"And people say Adam is the asshole."

"Kait..."

"Fuck you, Jay. You think I'm going to lose sleep at night because you don't want to talk to me? I'm not. I personally don't care that much."

* * *

"Seriously, dude, stop moping around. It's getting really depressing."

"I am not moping. I'm just having a bad day." Jay set Punk straight. The Tuesday night tapings were over with, and everyone was in the locker room changing and showering.

"For a week? Really man, I'm not stupid." Punk had been noticing the odd behavior of his friend for a few days now. Jay was not the type to be in a bad mood, it just wasn't him.

"Have you ever hated and loved someone at the same time?" Jay asked, out of the blue.

"No, I haven't. I don't see how anyone could. To hate someone means they do something that repulses you, makes you dislikes them. You can't love someone that does that."

"What if they made you go against something you said you'd never do again?"

"That's called corrupting man." Punk laughed, not really catching where Jay was going with this.

"You're absolutely no help at all. Go make yourself useful and keep Jeff away from drugs or something." Punk laughed, but made his exit. Jay continued to sit on the bench until everyone else in the room had cleared out. He didn't even notice until the lights flickered off.

"Shit!" By the time he made it to the doors, they were locked.

"Son of a bitch. Don't people check to make sure everyone's gone?" Jay began cursing, especially when he saw he had no reception on his cell phone. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Mother fucker." The voice of another person made him stop and turn around. At another set of doors was a female, unable to open the door.

"Looks like we're stuck." It was only as Jay made his way to her that he realized it was Kaitlyn.

"God hates me, there is no doubt about it." She mumbles, reluctantly letting go of the door, knowing it wasn't going to open.

* * *

It's been three hours. Three hours of complete silence. They made it back inside where the seats were, and Jay took a seat around row 3, while Kait went clear to the other side around row 230. They weren't exactly talking to each other. The only thing they agreed on was that they were stuck in there for the night.

"Jaaaaaaaay, I'm hungry!" Kaitlyn yelled across the empty arena. She decided she couldn't take the silence any longer. You can only play so many games of Solitaire before becoming bored. She already regretted taking that walk to explore a few hours ago. Never again. Ever.

"Hold on, I'll whip you up some steak and potatoes."

"I like mine medium-rare."

"I'll get right on that."

"Sit closer, I can't hear you." It's amazing how you'll talk to anyone when there is no one else around.

When she got no response from him, she looked over, and noticed he was no longer sitting there. Where the hell did he go? Looking around, she didn't see him. Good, this was the perfect opportunity. She took the long journey over to where he was previously sitting, and smiled when she saw his bag.

Ugh, could he be any more boring? There was nothing at all interesting in there, especially nothing she was looking for.

"Expecting to find a lost treasure?" Kaitlyn jumped. She was caught.

"I...I was cold. I was just looking for a sweatshirt, or a long sleeved shirt. Honestly. I wasn't being nosy." She really was cold and she was really looking for a sweatshirt. She was freezing, and all she had on was a tanktop.

"Liar."

"Okay, yeah, I was rooting. But I was cold! That was my main reason." She was almost too busy trying to talk herself out of trouble that she missed how good he looked. Almost. How could someone wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, leaning against a chair, drinking a bottle of water, look so damn good?

"Right. The good news is we have plenty of water, it all over the place out there. They keep the coolers open and turned on. There is no food, however, so we are stuck til morning without food. I think we'll live."

"I don't think so, I just may freeze to death." Jay wanted to offer her his sweatshirt, but didn't know if that would be going too far. But one look at the goosebumps on her arms, and he really had no choice.

Love was overpowering the hate at the moment.

Sighing, Jay got in his second bag, that Kaitlyn didn't have the chance to go through yet, and pulled out the garment.

"Here. Maybe you'll stop bitching." He tossed it to her, and she gladly put it on before making a comment back to him.

"I do not bitch, Mr. Reso, I simply state the facts."

"Then you have an awful lot of facts."

"That I do. I'm tired. Go make the floor comfortable and let me sleep there." Demanding. He liked it.

Jay grabbed a few more articles of clothes, and walked further down into the arena where the chair were no longer, and piled clothes on top of each other, so they wouldn't have to lay on the cold ground.

It didn't take long before they were both laying down, only a few inches a part.

"Thanks for this, I'm almost glad I got stuck with you tonight." Kait thanked him. He was a really big help tonight. She would have freaked out if she was alone.

"Lets not make it a habit."

"Now, lets go back to last week and you being a complete ass to me and making me feel like shit. What the hell was up with that? I try to be nice and you're all "Blah shut up Kait don't talk to me, blah..." She stopped when he put a finger to her lips.

"You talk entirely way too much." Before she could bitch, he pressed his lips against hers. It took her a moment to respond, but when she finally did, they didn't stop until they were gasping for air. He pulled her over to him and wrapped his right arm around her, drawing her tight. That was how they were found by the cleanup crew the next morning.

When love is not madness, it is not love.

And their love, was definitely madness.


End file.
